Debes entender
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Drabble. Todos sabemos que Spy se ha estado viendo con la madre del Scout azul pero las consecuencias de esto van más allá. Basado en la teoría de los fans sobre la paternidad de Spy.


**_TEAM FORTRESS 2 _****ES UN VIDEOJUEGO DE VALVE**

* * *

><p><strong>La imagen de la portada es un dibujo titulado "Don't worry. Dad is here", hecho por el usuario Zummeng de DeviantArt. <strong>

* * *

><p>No<em> fue algo premeditado, ¿sabes? Quiero decir...Sé que la madre de uno es intocable y que somos enemigos pero no fue con mala intención...Fue...Un accidente, ¿entiendes? Una avería en el coche. Sólo llevaba seis semanas en Estados Unidos, dos días en Boston, concretamente. Acababa de cumplir una misión...Cuál y para quién no importa...Como decía, se averió el coche. Una rueda pinchada y no tenía una de repuesto ni herramientas y encima no conocía la zona, así que decidí pedir ayuda. Paré enfrente de tu casa y llamé. Me abrió la puerta tu madre...Dios santo, si la hubieras visto en ese momento...lo comprenderías. La casa estaba llena de críos pero eso no me importó. Me quedé tan fascinado que me tuvo que llamar la atención dos veces para que reaccionara. Pregunté por el hombre de la casa, ya que aquellos niños habían debido de salir de un matrimonio. No había un hombre de la casa. Como supe más tarde, el marido, el padre de tus hermanos, se había largado hacía poco tiempo. Eso explicaba su expresión al decírmelo. Pero se ofreció rápidamente a ayudarme. Tu madre es una mujer muy diestra, Nathan, no sé si lo sabías (por favor, déjame llamarte Nathan. Scout es un nombre demasiado frío). En un rato, estuvo listo. Me ofreció quedarme a cenar pero, a pesar de que tenía hambre, rechacé la invitación. Tenía prisa. Ella me dijo que si necesitaba algo, no dudara en volver a visitarla. Por aquel entonces, aún tenía acento y pensaría que sólo era un turista en problemas. Me dio su número...Creo que yo también le gusté a ella. Puedes imaginarte cómo sigue la historia. Por supuesto que quise volver a verla, y un día que no tenía nada que hacer, la llamé. Quedamos para cenar, sólo nosotros dos. Ella me contó sus problemas estando sola con siete hijos y yo me inventé que me llamaba Nathan Couteau...Sí, Nathan Couteau...Te suena, ¿verdad?. Eso y que estaba de viaje de negocios en Massachusetts. No me mires así, algo tenía que decirle, no podía contarle a qué me dedico realmente y, al fin y al cabo, no siempre voy con la máscara...En fin, aquella mentirijilla pareció colar, pero, ¿sabes? Lo que era verdad era que cada vez me atraía más. Nos enamoramos, por supuesto, y...bueno, ya has visto las fotos. Fue inevitable, cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman...Bueno, eres lo suficientemente mayor como para entenderlo...Ella...Bueno, se quedó embarazada...De ti. Aunque me dio tal pavor saberlo que comencé a fumar varias cajetillas de tabaco al día, no la abandoné a su suerte. Seguí viéndola y preocupándome por los dos, aunque no tanto como antes. Nos distanciamos un poco, he de admitirlo. Mucho trabajo. Entonces, naciste tú. Un niño...No sabes cómo me sentí en ese momento, Nathan. No sabes lo que es tener el primer hijo, aunque no se le deseara. Por eso me destrozó que me descubrieran y tuviera que huir a Alaska. Una larga historia, pero quiero que sepas que no fue ninguna excusa. Escribía todo lo que podía a tu madre y a ti te mandaba regalos por Navidad y tus cumpleaños...¿Te acuerdas del tío Nathan de Alaska? Je...Sé que...deberíamos haberte dicho la verdad...No sé qué pasó...Tal vez los dos supiéramos que no volvería...Pero...Pero la seguí queriendo, ¿de acuerdo? Y a ti también. Cuando estaba en aprietos, pensaba en ti, no quería que tú también crecieras sin un padre, como tus hermanos, pero, desgraciadamente, así fue. Y lo lamento. Hay cosas que no están en mi mano. Hasta tu madre se enfadó al verme de nuevo hace un par de años. Por aquel entonces, claro, tú ya te habías ido de casa. Tuvimos fuertes discusiones, recriminaciones...Pero ella es "ma petit chou-fleur", lo seguía siendo, y me perdonó...Cuando coja al tipo que hizo las fotos, le rebanaré el cuello...En fin, como decía...Yo...Yo de verdad que...Que quería estar contigo, Nathan...Como un buen padre, como un padre decente...Siento que te hubieras criado sin mí a tu lado...Bueno...No creo que fuera un buen padre pero al menos habrías tenido uno...Te habría enseñado a defenderte...Te habría ayudado cuando tus hermanos se metían contigo...Te habría metido en mi equipo...Te habría...Habría...<em>

Durante horas, habían buscado a Spy sin éxito. No estaba en el punto de encuentro junto a todos los demás, ni tampoco en la enfermería. Podría haber volado en pedazos o haber sido capturado por el enemigo. ¡Quién sabía! Decidieron, por tanto, organizar un grupo de búsqueda. Después de una busca larga y exhaustiva por todo el terreno, incluso los lugares de difícil acceso, por fin Demoman dio con él. El grupo entero quedó sorprendido al ver a uno de sus miembros más despiadados de rodillas en el suelo, con los ojos húmedos y rojos estrechando en sus brazos al Scout del equipo azul, moviendo sus labios pero sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna. No consintió en que nadie se acercara a él ni siquiera lo tocara. Cuando Medic tuvo la oportunidad de examinarlos a los dos, vio que Spy tenía dos costillas rotas, mientras que el Scout había muerto de un tiro en el pecho hacía por lo menos un par de horas.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
